GalNet/3303/October
04 OCT Galactic News: Thargoids Adapting Rapidly Admiral Aden Tanner, Aegis’ chief military liaison, has released a statement confirming that the Thargoids have begun adapting to the weapons and tactics developed to combat them. Admiral Tanner’s statement is reprinted in full below. “Preliminary reports indicate that although the AX missiles were inflicting significant damage on the Thargoid ships’ ‘heart’ modules, they are now proving less effective. We believe this is due to the Thargoids developing a resistance to the compound carried by the missiles. I am optimistic, however, that the current Aegis initiative will produce weapons capable of overcoming this resistance.” “Second, we have been informed that the Thargoids are now able to lock onto ships that have deployed countermeasures, although exactly how they are doing this is not yet understood.” “Previously, Thargoid ships responded to strategic withdrawal by advancing towards the target, even when attacked with missiles. But recent reports indicate that they have started dodging such attacks, particularly when engaged at long range. Finally, the drones deployed by the Thargoid ships have become more accurate, which substantially increases the risk they present to smaller craft.” “These developments illustrate that we are dealing with a highly intelligent enemy capable of rapidly adapting to our weapons and tactics, and underscore the importance of Aegis’ ongoing anti-Thargoid initiative.” 06 OCT Galactic News: Candy Crew Campaign Concludes A spokesperson for the Candy Crew Guild has announced that its appeal for palladium, titanium and robotics was enthusiastically received by the galactic community, resulting in a massive influx of deliveries to Bella Port, the organisation’s base of operations. The Candy Crew Guild has extended its gratitude to those who supported the campaign. “We are extremely happy to announce that our plans have succeeded. Work on the Dan Gurney Drive Yards and the Cave Johnson Memorial Science Lab has begun, and these facilities will soon be fully operational. Thank you to all those who supported this initiative.” Pilots who contributed to the campaign can now collect their rewards from Bella Port in the Irusan system. Community Goal: Secret Billionaires' Campaign The Secret Billionaires, an organisation based in I Carinae, have reported a sharp increase in the number of criminals operating in their system. The organisation has responded with a system-wide operation designed to remove the agitators and restore order. They have placed a kill order on all ships on their wanted list, and have promised to reward pilots who deliver bounty vouchers to Somerset Station. Secret Billionaires spokesperson Commander Afterglow said: "After one of our CFOs was pirated, the board decided that a cleanup was long overdue, and they immediately provided credit for an anti-piracy operation." "We're therefore in a position to offer generous rewards to pilots who help us clean up the system. With the support of the galactic community, we should be able to guarantee the safety of our fellow miners and traders." The campaign begins on the 5th of October 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Galactic News: Winged Hussars Appeal Comes to an End A spokesperson for the Winged Hussars has announced that its appeal for rare liquors was enthusiastically received by the galactic community, resulting in a massive influx of deliveries to Zander Dock, the organisation’s base of operations. A spokesperson for the Winged Hussars has issued the following statement: “I would like to thank the galactic community for its help, and assure them that their work will bring new business opportunities to this remote region of space. The border colonies are grateful for your efforts, Commanders!” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Zander Dock in the HIP 110028 system. Community Goal: Growing Independence When the S'jett family was driven out of its home system by Federal-Imperial conflict, it established a new an independent faction in HIP 104292 – the Kuun-Lan. Since then, the Kuun-Lan has gone from strength to strength. But while its new home has become a haven for miners and traders, one thing is missing: a reliable source of food. The Kuun-Lan has therefore announced plans to establish an agricultural network in HIP 104292, and is calling on the galactic community for support. The organisation has reserved generous reimbursements for pilots who contribute atmospheric processors, crop harvesters, land enrichment systems, building fabricators, animal monitors and aquaponic systems to the initiative. A spokesperson for the group released the following statement: "We hope the galactic community will heed our call and help us secure our independence. If we can successfully complete this campaign, we can improve living standards for millions of people." The campaign begins on the 5th of October 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Galactic News: Second Aegis Campaign Concludes A spokesperson for Aegis has announced that its appeal for Thargoid-related materials has reached a successful conclusion. Hundreds of pilots took to their ships to deliver material to Chelbin Service Station, which will be used to develop new anti-Thargoid technologies. As the campaign drew to a close, Admiral Aden Tanner released the following statement: “Those who supported this initiative have my gratitude. With each new discovery, humanity becomes stronger. But we still have a long way to go.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Chelbin Service Station in the Wolf 397 system. Community Goal: Third Aegis Initiative Aegis has announced the third phase of its programme to counter the Thargoid threat, and is once again turning to the galactic community for the necessary Thargoid-related materials. As the campaign began, Aegis' Head of Research, Professor Alba Tesreau, released the following statement: "We are facing a technologically superior enemy, and it is essential that we redress the balance. But for each new device we develop, we need huge quantities of Thargoid material so we can calibrate the technology and ensure its efficacy." The initiative has received financial support from the Wyrd Jet Power Industries, which has pledged to reimburse pilots who deliver Thargoid Cyclops tissue samples, micro controllers and explosives to Vonarburg Co-operative in the Wyrd system. The campaign begins on the 5th of October and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 07 OCT Galactic News: Federation Withdraws from Pleiades Authorities in systems throughout the Pleiades Nebula have reported that the Federation has withdrawn its ships from the region. The development follows ongoing speculation regarding the Federal-Imperial cold war. The Federation first deployed ships to the Pleiades over two years ago, in a move that was widely interpreted as an attempt to control the region’s meta-alloys. The Empire responded by positioning several Majestic-class Interdictors in the Pleiades. A period of hostility ensued, with both superpowers engaging in a number of proxy conflicts. The Imperial Herald’s political correspondent, Daxton Sung, who has repeatedly written about the conflict, said: “There’s little doubt in my mind that the formation of Aegis served as a catalyst for this development, but the current wave of Thargoid hostility was probably the main cause. President Hudson is keenly aware that to continue to oppose the Empire, when humanity is faced with an alien threat, would do him no favours politically. So I’m not surprised by this development, although I will admit that I didn’t expect the Federation to make the first move.” Neither the Federation nor the Empire has commented on the issue, but it is expected that the Empire will also withdraw its ships from the Pleiades soon. Daxton Sung commented: “I don’t care how cynical Hudson’s motives are – this is good news. And we could certainly use some right about now.” Galactic News: Thargoid Threat Continues to Escalate Numerous sources have reported that Thargoid activity has escalated dramatically in recent days, with attacks from Thargoid Interceptor-class ships becoming increasingly common in the Pleiades Nebula. Reports confirm that Imperial, Federal and civilian ships have all been targeted. Images captured by survivors of these attacks show Thargoid ships scanning wreckage and gathering debris, including occupied escape pods. As Aegis continues to analyse the results of these encounters, the organisation’s military liaison, Aden Tanner, released the following statement: “We are aware that the Interceptors have started capturing escape pods, although we currently have no way of knowing if this is a deliberate strategy or simply a symptom of curiosity. That is not to suggest, of course, that the Thargoids’ motives are benign, as it is clear they are not.” “Furthermore, the ships we have designated ‘Interceptors’ have started deploying clusters of attack drones, which swarm enemy ships while the Interceptor attacks from range. This significantly enhances the risk presented by the Thargoids, and I urge all pilots operating in the Pleiades to exercise caution.” “The question is: What is the Thargoids’ objective? All available resources will be directed to answering this question.” 12 OCT Galactic News: Empire Pulls Out of Pleiades In the wake of reports that the Federation has withdrawn from the Pleiades Nebula, authorities in the region have confirmed that the Empire has followed suit. The development, predicted by many, appears to signal the end of the Federal-Imperial cold war. The inter-superpower conflict began with the deployment of a Federal fleet to the Merope system, shortly followed by the positioning of several Majestic-class Interdictors. It was evident to observers that these manoeuvres were intended to control the region’s meta-alloys. A number of proxy conflicts took place over the following months, but it quickly became clear that the superpowers were locked in a stalemate, with neither side willing to either up the ante or withdraw. As the conflict wore on, public opinion was perhaps best expressed by The Imperial Herald’s political correspondent Daxton Sung, who noted that: “Neither the Empire nor the Federation has demonstrated it can prevent the other from extracting meta-alloys, which is supposedly what this conflict is all about. Frankly, the situation is farcical.” The catalyst for the Federal withdrawal appears to have been the rising Thargoid threat, coupled with creation of the tri-superpower organisation Aegis. Neither the Empire nor the Federation has commented on the withdrawal of its fleets. Galactic News: Abandoned INRA Outpost Discovered A number of media feeds in the core systems have reported the discovery of an abandoned planetary outpost in the Hermitage system. The reports, together with images captured by independent pilots, indicate that the outpost was controlled by the Intergalactic Naval Reserve Arm (INRA), a joint Federal-Imperial initiative established in the 3100s. Very little is known about the INRA, but reports from the time assert that it was established to address Thargoid incursions into human space, and that it developed a chemical weapon designed to target Thargoid technology. Reports that the site contains logs describing INRA research are currently being corroborated. 13 OCT Galactic News: Thargoids Continuing to Adapt Fresh reports from the Pleiades have yielded further insights into the Thargoids’ tactics. An Aegis spokesperson summarised the latest intelligence: “Our initial encounters with the Thargoids indicated a certain lack of strategic awareness on their part, but they have clearly been watching, and learning. The latest reports indicate that they’re already operating more tactically, suggesting that their earlier lack of insight was due to unfamiliarity with our ships and weapons.” “As noted before, we are clearly dealing with a highly responsive enemy, and we underestimate them at our peril.” Community Goal: Remembrance Week Last year, a commemorative event was held for the late entrepreneur Walter Waldo in the Gyvatices system. Not only was the memorial a success, it became an event of collective remembrance, as pilots from across the galaxy convened to honour people and events of personal significance. Following the event's popularity, the Labour Union of Kauruk has announced the first annual Remembrance Week. The event will give the public an opportunity to remember absent friends and departed loved ones. As preparations begin, the organisation has placed an open order for a range of commodities and materials, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver these commodities to Moore Terminal in the Kauruk system. A spokesperson for the organisation released the following statement: "Most of us have something we want to honour, celebrate, or remember. This event will give the galactic community a chance to do just that, in an atmosphere of mutual support." "I believe this is something the galaxy needs – now more than ever." The campaign begins on 12th of October 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Galactic News: Kuun-Lan Campaign Concludes A spokesperson for the Kuun-Lan has announced that its appeal for commodities was enthusiastically received by the galactic community, resulting in a massive influx of deliveries to Lomonosov City, the organisation’s base of operations. A spokesperson for the group released the following statement: “We are overjoyed that the galactic community has rallied to our cause, and we are immensely grateful to all those who participated.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Lomonosov City in the HIP 104292 system. Galactic News: Third Aegis Campaign Concludes Aegis has announced that the third phase of its campaign has received the enthusiastic support of the galactic community. Huge quantities of material were delivered to Vonarburg Co-operative over the past week, which will be used to develop new anti-Thargoid technologies. As the campaign drew to a close, Aegis’s Head of Research, Professor Alba Tesreau, released the following statement: “I would like to extend my gratitude to all those who supported this initiative. The materials you delivered are already on their way to our engineering contractor, and the resultant device should be available soon.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Vonarburg Co-operative in the Wyrd system. Galactic News: Secret Billionaires’ Campaign Concludes The Secret Billionaires have announced that their campaign to clear the I Carinae system of agitators has been a success. Hundreds of pilots responded to the appeal, taking to their ships to eliminate the criminals operating in the system. Commander Ranger-One, a member of the Secret Billionaires, issued the following statement: “We would like to thank the galactic community for cleaning up our system. The people of I Carinae can now look forward to a period of peace and stability.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Somerset Station in the I Carinae system. Community Goal: Fourth Aegis Initiative Aegis's campaign to counter the rising Thargoid threat has entered its fourth phase. Once again, the tri-superpower organisation has secured financial support from a corporate partner, which has placed an open order for various commodities. As the campaign began, The Federal Times spoke to Elvira Martuuk, one of many independent engineers contracted by Aegis, who is overseeing this stage of the campaign. Martuuk said: "The Thargoids' ability to disable our ships is one of their most formidable weapons. For the past few weeks I've been working on a device that I hope will protect human vessels from the Thargoids' immobilising field." The Khun Independent Governance has promised to reward pilots who deliver Thargoid Cyclops Tissue Samples, Coltan and Beryllium to Cremona Prospect in the Khun system. The campaign begins on the 12th of October 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 14 OCT Galactic News: Speculation over Thargoid Ship Some of the galaxy’s leading Thargoid experts have been discussing the discovery of a new alien ship in the HIP 17125 system. Images of the crashed vessel reveal that it is structurally distinct from the Thargoid Interceptor, while sharing many superficial similarities. The ship has been classified as a ‘Thargoid Scout’ by the Pilots Federation for the purposes of identification and differentiation. Discussing the discovery on the ‘Galaxy Now’ programme, Admiral Aden Tanner, Aegis’s chief military liaison, said: “There are clear similarities between this ship and the Interceptor, both of which appear to be made from a quasi-organic material. It would be logical to extrapolate from the ship’s profile that it would be faster and perhaps more manoeuvrable than the Interceptor, but I’d be reluctant to speculate further.” Speaking on the same programme, Professor Alba Tesreau, also of Aegis, commented: “Recent analysis of the Thargoid shipwreck in the Pleiades Sector AB-W B2-4 system indicates that it is a little over 100 years old, despite being extremely similar, if not identical, to the currently active Thargoid Interceptor. This suggests that Thargoid ship design does not change particularly rapidly, and also that the shipwreck in HIP 17125 could be equally old.” 19 OCT Galactic News: Further INRA Bases Discovered Further abandoned Intergalactic Naval Reserve Arm outposts have been discovered in systems throughout the core. Records from the sites have shed additional light on the INRA’s activities, and indicate that the mycoid fungus, which was instrumental in countering the Thargoid incursions of the 3100s, was an unplanned by-product of the organisation’s research. The records also indicate that the INRA tested the mycoid on living Thargoid specimens – a revelation that has already prompted censure from ethical groups. The following text is taken directly from one of the INRA logs: “I know there are some who will condemn me for my part in this project. Let them. I harbour no remorse. The Thargoids understand only one thing: destruction. They will not stop until every last one of us has been reduced to dust. We have created a weapon that can prevent such a catastrophe. We have a moral obligation to use it.” Others employed by the organisation, including the researcher whose work led to the development of the mycoid, took a different view: “To the public, the INRA is a symbol of all that is possible when superpowers set aside their differences and work together. Well, it might have started off like that, but it’s something very different now. Progress at any cost, might makes right – all our worst impulses channelled into an unaccountable organisation focused solely on making bigger and more powerful weapons.” Response to the accounts has been mixed. Some commentators have suggested that the INRA’s actions were unethical, while others have opined that it took appropriate measures to defend humanity. Nestor Cartesius, an Imperial Senator, said: “It is true that the INRA operated covertly, but there is nothing in the organisation’s past of which we need feel ashamed, and I see no reason for its work to remain secret. The INRA achieved the objectives it was created to fulfil – very successfully, I might add. The pertinent question is if its work can be of value to us now, in the wake of the Thargoids’ return.” 20 OCT Galactic News: Remembrance Campaign Comes to an End A spokesperson for the Labour Union of Kauruk has announced that the organisation’s Remembrance Week has been resoundingly endorsed by the galactic community. Hundreds of pilots flocked to Moore Terminal over the past week, taking the opportunity to pay their respects to departed friends and loved ones. As the campaign drew to a close, the spokesperson released a brief statement: “We would like to thank all those who supported this initiative. We hope it gave you an opportunity not only to celebrate absent friends and family, but also to form new bonds with other members of the galactic community.” Pilots who contributed to the campaign can now collect their rewards from Moore Terminal in the Kauruk system. Galactic News: Fourth Aegis Campaign Concludes The fourth phase of Aegis’ campaign to counter the Thargoid threat has come to an end. Hundreds of independent pilots supported the initiative by taking to their ships to deliver commodities to Cremona Prospect. The materials will be used to test and mass-produce a shutdown-field neutraliser, developed by engineer Elvira Martuuk, which will counter the Thargoids’ ability to disable human spacecraft. Martuuk released a brief statement to the media: “I want to thank those who hauled stuff out to Cremona Prospect. I just hope the tech I’ve developed will make a difference to the Commanders on the front lines.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Cremona Prospect in the Khun system. 20 OCT Community Goal: Conflict in Colonia Since it was founded in July 3302, the Colonia community has become a bastion of peace, seen by many as an island of calm in a sea of conflict. But the region is not impervious to occasional outbreaks of violence, and as Colonia’s population grows, such outbreaks look likely to become more frequent. The latest such incident involves The Nameless, a criminal faction based in the Carcosa system, which has started attacking ships in Colonia. In an effort to restore order, the Colonia Council has issued a call to aid, pledging to reward pilots who help reduce the criminals’ numbers. The Nameless has responded in kind, promising generous incentives to those who help fight the Colonia Council’s peacekeepers. Both factions have set out week-long operations to achieve their aims, which will begin on the 19th of October 3303. 21 OCT Galactic News: Aegis Expanding Following news that the Empire and Federation have withdrawn from the Pleiades Nebula, contractors in the core systems have reported that Aegis is poised to establish a number of outposts in the region. The reports indicate that Aegis intends to establish more than twenty orbital outposts in the coming months, to support its ongoing research and defence initiative. Two of these outposts have already been built, and construction of a third is expected to begin soon. Admiral Aden Tanner, Aegis’s chief military liaison, commented briefly on the news: “In my view it is imperative that Aegis has a consolidated presence in the Pleiades, close to the centre of Thargoid activity. Fortunately our backers in the Alliance, Empire and Federation agree with me.” 27 OCT Community Goal: The Hallowed Chapter of LHS 2094's Apple-Bobbing Blowout While Halloween is widely thought to have its roots in harvest festivals from Earth's ancient past, in the modern era it is largely seen as an opportunity to unwind and share a drink with friends. This year, the galaxy's biggest Halloween party is taking place in the LHS 2094 system under the auspices of the Hallowed Chapter of LHS 2094. A range of traditional activities has been planned, including a game known as apple bobbing, although purists have been quick to point out that, "suspending oneself upside down in a vat of Leestian Evil Juice is most definitely not apple bobbing". To ensure the event is a success, the Hallowed Chapter of LHS 2094 has placed an open order for a range of commodities, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver these goods to Patterson Vision in the LHS 2094 system. A spokesperson for the Hallowed Chapter of LHS 2094 elaborated on the nature of the event: "There's a risk the festivities could be overshadowed by this whole Thargoid thing, but just because there are hostile aliens in Maia doesn't mean we can't have fun. I mean, the Thargoids are all the way out there...and the party is happening right here!" The campaign begins on the 26th of October 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Galactic News: Conflict in Colonia Ends Authorities in the Colonia system have confirmed that the conflict between The Nameless and the peacekeepers of the Colonia Council has come to an end. Both factions received support from the galactic community, but ultimately there could only be one victor – the Colonia Council. Pilots who participated in the conflict can now collect their rewards from Jaques Station in the Colonia system. 28 OCT Galactic News: Capital Ships Vulnerable to Thargoid Attack Admiral Aden Tanner, Aegis’s chief military liaison, has addressed reports of capital ships being destroyed by the Thargoids. “Although the shutdown field neutraliser developed by Aegis is capable of protecting small ships, we have encountered difficulties adapting the technology to larger spacecraft. Furthermore, the fact that Thargoids tend to target larger vessels with multiple shutdown beams simultaneously makes the task of protecting them more difficult.” “The fact that capital-class ships are more vulnerable to Thargoid attack means they are an ineffective way of protecting outposts, planets and shipping lanes. Consequently, for the present, the deployment of capital ships is not considered an effective defence strategy.” Galactic News: Analysis from the Galaxy’s Most Powerful A number of the galaxy’s most powerful figures have commented on the current galactic landscape, addressing issues such as the return of Thargoids and the recent discovery of outposts formerly occupied by the Intergalactic Naval Reserve Arm. At a society event in the Cubeo system, Princess Aisling Duval said: “I read the INRA records, and frankly I was sickened. How could they treat living creatures that way? I’ve heard of governments inventing threats to support their military programmes. Maybe that’s what the INRA was. A smokescreen.” Duval was ushered away from reporters by her publicist before she could say any more. Senator Denton Patreus, who has spent little time in the public eye since his defeat of the insurgent organisation Emperor’s Dawn, made the following statement on the ‘Galaxy Now’ programme: “I have reviewed much of the available intelligence on the Thargoids, and it is clear that we are facing a formidable threat. Granted, we do not know the reasons for their hostility, but in my experience such details are rarely important – what’s important is knowing where and when to strike.” “The formation of Aegis is in my view a sound strategy, and represents a sensible response to this threat. Furthermore, I know Aden Tanner well, and I wholeheartedly believe he is the right man to be guiding Aegis’s military strategy.” Li Yong-Rui, CEO of the Sirius Corporation, also offered an appraisal of the situation: “If there’s one thing these INRA logs make plain, it’s that humanity is capable of defeating the Thargoids, especially when we work together. And remember, most of the galaxy is functioning exactly as it always has, despite the presence of these alien aggressors. So let’s maintain some perspective, shall we?” Galactic News: Halsey Comments on End of Cold War With the news that the Empire has withdrawn its fleets from the Pleiades Nebula, apparently signalling the end of the Federal-Imperial cold war, former Federal president Jasmina Halsey has commented on the cessation of hostilities. Addressing a large crowd in Nerah City on Argent’s Claim, Halsey said: “Like many of you, I rejoiced when I heard the Federation had recalled its ships. But my jubilation was undercut by the knowledge that our protests and entreaties had failed to move a single Federal or Imperial vessel. Were it not for the emergence of a greater potential threat, the Empire and Federation might still be installed in the Pleiades, squabbling over barnacles. And while the impact of the conflict could have been far greater, it was still far from a bloodless war.” “I would like to believe that the Federation and Empire have learned from this experience, but I suspect they have not. But I promise you that I will continue to help those affected by such conflicts, for as long as I am able.” Category:GalNet